User talk:Southerndude
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Implausable Alternate History Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey I've seen your message on my wiki and I'm glad you like it! In the United States of Africa (Map Game), I just assumed the role of Britain. What do I do now? Pinguinus 13:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-Admin. Thanks for makeing me a burocrat. :-)Oxfordshire 1972 16:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Central Powers Victoriouse! There are several players now, but they have singed up only as Entent Powers, could you join as a Central Power, since we can't start untill we have one. Her are 4 players who did well and were not cheets on Althistory's Axis Vs Alies games, can I invite them. #Draycos #ChrisL123 #Whitesight #Revisionist Oxfordshire 1972 21:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Help! I cant do much since I'm operating out of the local libery due to my home computer being viroused.Oxfordshire 1972 15:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for the upgrade! please let me know when ever i can be of help to you. i am going to be, if not here, at Thundercats wiki, or at Warbirds Wiki, which i a trying to adopit. once again thank you. Wingman1 22:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin name Would you like a funny admin name just like the ones on the original Althist Wiki? Make it here at the Department of Implausibility. Cheers! Godfrey Raphael 09:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :-) Cool wiki! :-)!Donny .A. Klipstowe 16:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) badges i turned on the badges. i just wanted to give it a try out an see how it works. if they is any problems i will turn it off.Wingman1 21:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) timeline 191 I have renamed it timeline 1911 I hope it is ok BW it looks awsesome you friend --Owen1983 21:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC)